Bigger is Better
by superscar
Summary: This is my DHr Valentine's Day request fic. It was for request number 94. I have the request at the bottom if you're curious and cause I'm too lazy to take it off. Umm...there is shrinkage. full body, not cold water There is some side BZGW action.


A/N: This is my fic for the D/Hr Valentine's Day challenge. I hope you like it. *kisses*

****

Bigger is Better

By superscar

Snape gave instructions, but Hermione barely paid attention. It was over. All her illusions and fantasies had dissolved, leaving her choking on bile.

__

"You know I love you, Hermione, you're like a sister to me."

Even her own mind couldn't stop torturing her.

"Hermione," Ron nudged her, "You want to be my partner?"

In all their years of Potions, Ron had never asked anyone to be his partner, he just didn't care that much as long as he didn't have to work with a Slytherin. Her eyes narrowed and she looked past him, to Harry, innocently glancing around the room.

"It'll be fun, you can do all the work and I'll take the credit," Ron smiled reassuringly, proving her suspicions.

Harry told him. No doubt, for her own good, so that he'd be _nice _to her.

She wanted to vomit all over them.

"Uhh, no," Hermione found her voice and looked around frantically, "I'm working with Neville, actually," she sprang to her feet and grabbed Longbottom's arm to drag him with her. "Come along, Neville, let's get our ingredients."

Confusion crossed the young man's face, not for the first time that minute, "But Hermione, Harry-"

At the mention of her friend's name, Hermione's fingers dug into his skin and her eyes flashed. "What was that?"

Neville grimaced, "He, umm, that is to say, he seems to be working with Ron, never mind."

Hermione nodded, "Quite right, let's go."

***

Blaise Zabini nudged his partner and gestured toward the front of the classroom.

"Granger and Longbottom," Malfoy snickered, "You think we're safe from here?"

"At least it'll take them out first."

"Pity we can't help it along…"

Malfoy and Zabini exchanged a look. There was no real reason they _couldn't_…

"DRACO MALFOY, IS THIS TRUE?" Pansy Parkinson stormed to their table.

"Tad more specific, perhaps, Pans?" he dumped the cricket's legs into the cauldron.

"The incident with the Hufflepuff keeper inside the broom closet?" she crossed her arms defiantly.

Draco's mouth dropped in horror, "Of _course _not, Parkinson, do you just believe everything you hear?"

"So it's not true?" her eyes lit up with joy.

"Obviously not," he shook his head, "It was Ravenclaw. Lord, woman, do you think I have no taste?"

Her mouth opened, closed and opened again, "But you…we…I-"

Draco ignored her, "Hufflepuff," he shuddered, "Merlin! Might as well shag Granger next."

Pansy's lip quivered and Draco's hand itched to reach out and slap her. The woman couldn't be more annoying.

Deep breaths. One…Two…Three… He tossed in a lizard's tail and Pansy burst into tears and rushed from the room.

Every eye in the room turned to him as though they hadn't been paying attention the whole time. Wankers.

"Back to work," Snape ordered.

"Two weeks and you owe me, Malfoy," Zabini smirked.

"I swear I could beat her and she's still come crawling back for more," Draco shook his head.

"Tempting, no doubt."

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"But that wasn't part of the bet."

"What was I thinking?"

"That no woman would put up with the torture you put her through?"

"No self-respecting woman would!"

"See," Blaise grinned, "There's the flaw in your thinking. I, however, had some foresight, so if she does dump you in…another five days, your money is mine."

Draco made a face. Bloody women. Couldn't dump a bloke fast enough if they wanted her, but if there was money to be gained from it? Leeches.

***

If there was one thing that Hermione could learn from Pansy, it was to keep her self-respect. It wasn't a lesson by example, sure, but it struck home clearly nonetheless.

Men.

Hermione felt ill. It wasn't as though Draco even cared one way or another how Pansy felt. Didn't care if she had feelings at all, for that matter, and didn't care who knew it.

Were there any men in the whole bloody world who cared about any woman beyond getting in their pants?

Oh, yes, if they thought of you as a _sister. _

Stupid git. Sister _this_, four-eyed freak. Wait. What? She shook her head, it didn't have to make sense anyway. 

"Hermione, I'm not sure…"

"Oh, just put in the ingredients, Neville," Hermione snapped.

He could barely read without her. But apparently she wasn't enough for him. Well, fine. There were other, well-read fish in the sea. Not that the water was good for the books… Had she put her books away before they started the potion?

Alarmed, she glanced at Neville, shakily stirring their potion and dove under the table.

There were her books, in her bag, right where she'd left them.

"Longbottom, you call this a potion?!" Snape's feet almost hit her and she quickly scrambled to her feet. "Ah, Ms. Granger. Excellent. Care to explain how your potion turned blue?"

"I-" Hermione looked at Neville for help, but he seemed too close to the edge of blubbering to be of any use.

Just another day in the life, Hermione sighed in annoyance. "I'm not sure, sir. What color was it supposed to be?"

Wrong question. "As I explained quite clearly a number of times, Ms. Granger, it is supposed to be orange. Have you paid any attention whatsoever?"

Well, no. "Of course, Professor."

"What's the assignment?"

"To pair up and mix the potion?"

Snape smiled, his eyes lighting up like an evil little Christmas tree. "_What _potion, Ms. Granger?"

That tricky bastard.

Hermione studied her toes.

"Really, Ms. Granger. I'd think the Head Girl would be beyond this type of irresponsibility, but apparently not. Mr. Malfoy!"

"Yes, Professor?"

"What type of potion are we making, Mr. Malfoy?"

"A sleeping potion for healing purposes."

Brown-nosing wanker.

"It can be unstable if it goes slightly wrong, so I told you to be _careful._ Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin. It's good to see _one _of our heads is paying attention. Forty points from Gryffindor, you'll make it up in detention."

Hermione glared at their smarmy head boy. He met her gaze and winked. 

It was as though he'd taken it upon himself to be her personal hero's trial, forcing her to be the bigger person.

She gave him a rude gesture.

***

Malfoy smirked. He was getting to her.

It made him giddy.

"Thought Granger would have been smarter than to pair up with Longbottom and then actually let him _do _something," Zabini shook his head.

"Maybe he's whispering sweet nothings in her ear," Draco suggested.

"Can she even hear him through that mop?"

"What's to hear? 'Gr-Granger, you think that maybe, we could uhh, sit for awhile. 

Sometime? It doesn't have to be together. But maybe I could tangle my fingers in your hair a bit? Or blow on it from across the room?"

"Wasn't that how it was with Krum?"

"Well, you wouldn't want to actually touch her."

Blaise shrugged, "Depends what part of her."

Draco gaped at his friend, "You cannot be interested in the mudblood."

"Blood doesn't matter when it comes to giving head, m'friend."

"You think she could get through it without asking one bloody question?"

Blaise smirked, "Can't you just see her stopping mid-blow?"

"Would the results be better if I spit or swallowed?" Draco mimicked, "Are you sure? I read differently. I could show you the book, if you wish. There was a most informative diagram."

"Merlin," Zabini moaned, "I'd fuckin' wack her with it."

"Hmm," Draco contemplated, "I'll keep that one in mind."

"You're a such a sick fuck, Malfoy."

Draco cocked his head at his friend, "Are you flirting with me?"

***

The class filed out as Hermione contemplated what to do with her blue potion. Snape gave her a look of pure disgust and told her to get rid of it.

She knew where _she _wanted to put it, of course. But it was unlikely he'd see it from her point of view. That being…a physical impossibility. Heh.

"Hermione!" Ginny burst into the classroom against the flow of seventh years. 

"Gin, what are you doing here?" Hermione rounded the table to meet her, ignoring Ron 

and Harry's shrugs as they made their way out of the room.

"How'd it go?" Ginny asked quickly.

"I don't want to talk about it," Hermione muttered.

"He DIDN'T!" Ginny's eyes widened, "That prat! I'm so sorry, Hermione."

"Ginny, it's fine, don't-"

"Embarass you in front of the near empty classroom," Malfoy broke into the conversation.

"Oh dear," Ginny muttered.

"So someone broke your heart, eh, Granger?" he asked, his sympathy sounding suspiciously like irrepressible glee.

"Mind your own business, Malfoy," Hermione shooed him.

"Just give me a hint, Granger...the gay one or the stupid one?"

Hermione glared at him.

"Oh, sorry, that wasn't really clear. The annoying one or the incompetent one?"

Ginny crossed her arms.

"Wait. The ugly one…or the other ugly one?" Draco was obviously enjoying himself.

The fact that with each description, she knew who he meant didn't endear him to her.

"OK, this will clear it up: Is it the Boy who Just Won't Die…or Potter?"

He obviously found himself a lot funnier than he actually was.

Wanker.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy, were you talking? I heard 'gay' and 'stupid' and assumed you were talking about some Slytherin thing."

***

Bitch. His knee jerk reaction was: _Shut up, I'll tell Snape_, but thankfully his mouth had some semblance of filtration.

"Oh, don't pretend I can't read you. You couldn't help thinking Potter was gay, annoying and the other ugly," he smirked.

Granger looked ready to spew.

Which could only mean he was right.

Draco smiled. Next to him, Zabini just shook his head.

"I didn't realize you paid such close attention to me, Malfoy. I'm flattered."

What? _Ew. _"Keep dreaming, mudblood. I'm not into the inter-species thing."

"Yeah, I've heard you like to keep it all in the family."

Zabini snickered and Draco glared at him.

"What?" Blaise shook his head, "I'm just amazed that you manage to have the same arguments all the time. She's a know-it-all mudblood, you're an inbred chauvinist. Can we just move to the part where you storm in opposite directions? I'm starving."

It was non-judgmental and out of the blue.

Or in other words, suspicious.

Ginny giggled.

A bright, white light clicked on, blinding the hell out of him his mind staggered. _Zabini _was showing off for a _Weasley. _

Admittedly, all the looks in the family seemed to have centered on her, but _still. _A Weasley?

He'd thought his friend would have taste.

There was something he'd been about to say, but he couldn't remember. The horror was too overpowering.

Draco couldn't take the flirty looks and glances and turned away. His eyes locked with Granger's and held as he immediately recognized the look on her face because they shared it.

Unadulterated revulsion. 

And for that second, they couldn't be in more accord.

Which, naturally, Longbottom took as a cue to wreak havoc.

***

One second she was sharing a moment with Malfoy and the next second Neville screamed, she was covered in potion and Ginny took her down like a domino, right into the Slytherins.

Neville ran from the room muttering excuses, apologies and his intent to find Snape.

"Granger, get off me," Malfoy snarled, "I have to get to-"

His voice trailed off as the room around them grew and Hermione found herself plummeting through the air.

She screamed as she approached the waves beneath her…and everything went dark.

***

The first thing to become immediately apparent was that he was in the water. Well, not water. It smelled horrendous, it had to be…

A terrible feeling spread through his stomach as he looked around. In the distance, looming like the Alps…was Neville's cauldron.

It was the potion. He was in a potion...ocean that had somehow shrunk him to…around the size of Potter's dick?

Draco snickered to himself. 

Something large and black floated next to him, but as he reached out, it dissolved away.

It was freezing. 

He hugged himself to keep warm and his arms encountered skin. 

Draco looked down in shock as he realized what the massive black island was, melting in front of him.

"My robe…bugger," he kicked his feet furiously.

Alone, treading potion naked.

He was going to kill that blasted Longbottom. Slowly.

Screaming caught his attention and he watched in fascination as Granger splashed into the water.

Huh. The new situation presented some important questions: Was she conscious? Did she know how to undo this? 

...was she naked too?

He swam closer.

***

Hermione rose from the waves sputtering.

"So you're conscious," Malfoy sounded disapppointed.

"Sod...off, Malfoy," she gasped, treading water-er, potion, she realized suddenly. "We shrunk!"

"Ten points to Gryffindor, any idea how to get out of it?"

"Swim?"

Draco's jaw clenched, "Get back to size is what I meant, Granger."

"Right, Malfoy, I have the counter potion right here in my pocket?"

Malfoy's eyebrows rose, "Here, you say?" glancing down into the water.

For the first time, Hermione realized how close he was and followed his gaze.

"Malfoy!" she gasped, clutching her breasts immediately.

He rolled his eyes, "I've seen them before, Granger. Better ones, even."

"Bollocks for you, Malfoy. But your mother's don't count."

"Well, then, Granger, show me what I've been missing!" he slid next to her with a grin.

"Ugh, get off me!" she pushed him, her fingers sliding over the slick lean muscles of his chest. They lingered, despite very clear synaptic instruction. Bloody mutinous limbs.

"You sure about that?"

She flopped away from him determinedly.

***

Neville returned to the room with Snape in tow.

Potion covered the floor and the cauldron still spun slowly.

"Well, it appears they left, but I thought to mention that I, I-"

"Just clean it up, Longbottom. And don't touch," Snape snapped, "They've probably gone to the Hospital Wing."

The professor swept from the room and Neville gulped and pointed to a sponge on Snapes table. "Leviosa."

***

The waves rose abruptly, knocking Draco into Hermione.

His natural male instict was to protect her and caught her to his body.

Whatever other male inclinations went on simultaneously were side issues and Draco pat himself on the back for his selfless actions.

Granger kneed him.

Draco caught her leg quickly, shooting her a warning glance.

Smiling at him pleasantly, her fingernails dug into his hand.

"Son of a Bi-"

The crest hit them.

For the first time in his life, he couldn't enjoy a naked woman wrapping her legs around his waist and all because of the stupid 'drowning' distraction.

Longbottom would die for this.

***

Vaguely, she could hear her name and something about running and she cuddled closer to the warmth beside her.

"GRANGER! You have to get up!"

She shook her head.

The warmth slid down her body and Hermione frowned.

"WHOA!" she screamed, her eyes bursting open in the shock of sensation to find Draco smugly removing his lips from her breast.

"We have to run!" he pointed to a monstrous form approaching them rapidly.

"Bugger!" she scrambled to her feet and he helped her...questionable hand placement though it was.

They sprinted away from the water.

"What...is...it?" she gasped as he took her hand, urging her to speed up.

"Sponge...cleaning up the potion," he muttered. "Fucking hell."

It was close. Too close for them to outrun.

"Trust me!" his hand dug into her and switched directions, "Jump!"

They dove into a large tunnel, their limbs twisting together as they rolled.

***

When they came to a stop, Hermione was straddling him.

She moved to roll off, and he grabbed her hips quickly, "Hey now," he chuckled, "We should rest a minute, don't you think?"

Considering the poor lighting, her hand hit his face with remarkable accuracy.

"Bloody hell, Granger," he rubbed his cheek as she removed herself from his body with no care whatsoever for anything delicate she might encounter.

"We have to get out of here, so stop being a hormonal pervert and move it!"

"Fine," he muttered, rising to his feet to follow her lead.

They collided.

"This is ridiculous! Now before you freak out, I am going to reach for your HAND so I can tell where you are."

She yelped. "That's NOT my hand, Malfoy."

"So sorry," he lied. "This it?"

"I'm going to MURDER Neville," she stomped off down the tunnel.

Draco chuckled.

***

"Hermione?" she heard a woman's voice.

"Ginny?" Hermione called back.

"Where are you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. What did she say to that? "Over here...follow my voice. Is Blaise with you?"

"Right here," the Slytherin answered as Draco came up behind her.

"Got a plan, Zabini?" he asked.

"We're stuck inside a large sponge with two naked women, Malfoy."

Hermione didn't miss the nauseating sound of Ginny's giggle.

"Thanks for the recap, fuckwit. Have any ideas how to get back to our normal size?"

"Click your heels and wiggle your nose. How the hell should I know?"

"You're totally worthless, Zabini."

"Sod off, Malfoy."

"Shut up, both of you," Hermione rolled her eyes, "Let's go," she tugged Malfoy's hand.

They walked into a hole.

***

It was a snug fit, but somehow he and Granger were stuck in the same hole and no amount of wiggling seemed to solve the problem.

Create other problems, sure.

But he doubted that was her intention.

"Dammit, Malfoy, help me!"

"But you're doing SUCH a good job helping _me._"

"Ugh!" she tried to free herself.

"Mmm...yeah, like that," he encouraged her, running his hands along the three inches of skin the predicament allowed him.

"Malfoy!"

"Oh, cheer up, Granger, just think, this could only _improve _our relationship."

"Fuck off, Malfoy."

"Is that an invi-"

"Don't even say it!" she snapped.

"Am I going to wish I could see this?" Blaise and Ginny came up to them.

"It's like something out of a deeply twisted porn," Draco informed him.

"Should we leave you alone, then?"

Draco laughed, "Not that deeply twisted. Help us out."

"What's that sound?" Ginny asked.

Frowning, Draco tried to concentrate beyond the way Hermione's breasts rubbed against him.

It was like...rushing water.

"Bugger," he grabbed Zabini's hand, "He's squeezing the bloody sponge, get us out of here!"

Potion came rushing through the tunnel toward them as Ginny and Blaise yanked them from their position and they started running.

"Ginny, if I don't make it out of this," Blaise gasped, "I love you."

"ISN'T DROWNING BAD ENOUGH?" Draco and Hermione blurted out the same question.

"I love you too," Ginny ignored them.

To his relief, the potion hit them, drowning out any possible conversation.

***

Neville watched the potion slide down the drain with satisfaction, but frowned as the sponge he'd been using disintegrated before his eyes.

"They're not there," Snape walked into the class room.

"The uhh...the sponge disappeared."

"What did you say?"

"It disintegrated...must have been the potion."

Snape frowned and walked over to his desk, picking up the wand that peeked out from underneath it. "Malfoy's..."

Longbottom started fanning himself.

"Tell me EXACTLY what you put in that potion," his professor glared at him.

Neville fainted.

***

Hermione coughed as she came to.

"Granger?"

Malfoy.

"Where are we? Eww!" she wrinkled her nose.

"Let's just say that I've never been happier that Snape doesn't think to clean his pipes," Blaise chuckled from next to her, "Say, nice rack, Granger."

"Start climbing," Draco pulled her up immediately, putting her hand on the cargo net of nastyness Snape seemed to have provided them.

He went right behind her, she could feel his breath on her feet.

"Hey Granger, just think, if this is all still left...it has to be organic or the potion would have killed it."

She kicked him. "Oh, sorry, I slipped."

***

Malfoy resisted the temptation to pull her off their make shift ladder and let her go back to her oh-so-comfortable position of cuddling with Zabini in the muck.

He was looking forward to getting up into the light with her again, without anything to mar the vision because from what he could tell, the mudblood had an excellent set of tits on her and it would be a shame to never see them properly.

She disappeared over the edge and he followed her, blinking in the sudden light.

***

The Potions master burst into Dumbledore's office.

"We have a problem."

"Oh dear. Lemon drop?"

***

Granger insisted on staying on the opposite side of the faucet from him, which Draco found bloody unfair, not to mention boring.

Blaise and Ginny were off snogging, of course. Couldn't get enough of their naked time, not that he wanted to think about that at any length.

"Come on, Granger! I won't even feel you up or anything, we could just talk! I'm bored!" he shouted.

Her answer sounded a great deal like, "Go fuck yourself, Malfoy," but that couldn't be right, so he hastened to her side.

"What was that?"

"I told you to fuck yourself, why are you over here?"

"Oh relax. I just needed inspiration to comply with your request, so I thought you'd help out?"

"You needed...sick!" she wrinkled her nose.

"Kidding. Merlin, Granger, I'm just bored. You think they'll ever figure out what happened?"

"I'm sure they are mixing the counter potion as we speak."

"So Zabini and the youngest Weasley are off shagging, how do you feel about that?"

Hermione made a face, "It's disgusting."

Malfoy nodded, "Couldn't agree more," he took a seat next to her.

"So you think they've been seeing each other for awhile?"

"Well, I doubt they fell in...in," he made a face, "you know...in an hour."

"Yeah. Probably not."

"And it is probably pretty hardcore, since he risked telling her in front of me."

"Pfft, what are you gonna do, Malfoy, murder him in his sleep?"

"Only if I can mock him to death and if Weasley's still alive, I think Zabini could handle it."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Why are you such a prat all the time, Malfoy?"

"Gotta play to your strengths, Granger."

"Surely you have skills other than mocking your friends and enemies?"

Draco smirked and opened his mouth.

"No need," Hermione cut him off.

"You walked right into it," he chuckled.

"I've actually heard you're not all you're cracked up to be," she cast him a glance, her eyes running down his body derisively.

"Oh, you have NOT...like what you see?"

"Seen better," she shrugged.

"Like who? Potter?" Draco snorted.

Hermione stiffened, "No."

"Ahhh...so it was Potter, then."

"Just shut up, Draco, please?" she sighed.

***

It seemed as though he actually made an effort to do as she requested, but it was just beyond his abilities.

"I would have thought for sure he'd go for it," he said eventually.

"Who?"

"Potter. Not like he had any better options."

"Cho Chang."

"Like I said," he smirked.

Hermione grinned.

"Did he ever get a look at your tits?"

"No!" she smacked him.

"What? She's totally flat, you'd definitely catch his attention."

"You're so...male."

"So glad you noticed!"

"It would be somewhat hard not to."

"Interesting word choice."

Hermione glared at him. "Do you speak just to hear yourself?"

"Nooo...that's just a bonus. And come on, I was giving you a compliment!"

"I already knew I wasn't flat, thanks anyway."

"Sorry, I'll say it better. You've got an excellent pair, there, Granger and they taste lovely. How's that?"

"Well, uhh...thanks, Malfoy. I, umm... grew them myself?"

"I could inspect further if you would like more details."

"Wouldn't that be weird for you? Admiring the body of a non-relative?"

"I'm willing to make an exception just for you."

"And the whole muggle-born thing doesn't present a problem?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm coming around to Zabini's way of thinking."

"Ginny's not muggle-born."

"No, I meant his comment that..." he trailed off.

"That what?"

"Never mind, I don't really remember."

So it was dirty and or offensive. Marvelous. 

"Hey," he tried again, "It's okay that you're muggle-born. No one's perfect."

"That's supposed to, what, make me feel better about myself?"

"I was actually trying to get you to slap me again, maybe initiate a little contact, but fine. Interpret how you will."

"Such an unbelievable bastard," Hermione shook her head.

"Aww," Draco winked, "Look at you and the compliments!"

***

"You're sure this will work?" Harry pestered Snape as he turned on the humidifier from where they both levitated over the floor.

"They could be anywhere, we can't just pour it on the floor."

"If they survived at all."

"If they survived at all," Snape confirmed.

***

"I think if you're willing to look at it, we've got something special here, Granger."

"Unrelenting hatred isn't as rare as you might think."

"But I bet you feel somewhat differently about Voldemordt, don't you?" he whispered in her ear.

"Malfoy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Shut up," she kissed him.

Fire spread through his body at her touch and abruptly, she pulled back with a smirk.

***

"That's it?!"

"Maybe if you stay silent for another few minutes, you'll get another one."

"Oh, fuck no, Granger, I'm not one of your nancy-boys," he pulled her against him and kissed her, hard.

Their skin pressed against each other and Hermione's reservations about the issue faded quickly as their tongues twisted together and he devoured her.

"Mmm," she sighed as he moved down her neck, leaving kisses across her collar bone and his hands raised to her breasts, soothing and torturing the aching need. Hermione rubbed herself against him and he groaned.

"HERMIONE!" Harry's voice interrupted them as they went tumbling off the sink.

Lifting her head warily from where she landed on top of Malfoy, Hermione's eyes flickered to Ron and Harry, hovering over the floor and staring, slack jawed, at the couples on the floor.

"What are you DOING?"

"Make yourself useful and grab some clothes, would you, Potter?" Malfoy rolled over Hermione, blocking her body everyone else's view.

Snape took care of the problem with a flick of the wrist, clothing even Blaise and Ginny, who were still going at it and hadn't stopped for breath.

Harry yanked Draco away from Hermione as Ron started kick Zabini. "Get off my sister!"

Hermione met Draco's eye and they looked away quickly, trying not to laugh.

"Really, Hermione," Harry fussed, "How could you let that git touch you? Are you okay? Did it affect your thinking?"

Hermione crossed her arms in irritation. Had he always been this annoying?

***

There were seven people in the entire school that knew about 'the incident.' And so far, it wasn't getting out.

The only risk factor was Ron, since his temper was questionable, at best. Longbottom wouldn't say anything.

It was amazing how little threats like 'torture' could silence a bloke.

"So how's it going with the Weasley?" Draco kicked back in the dungeons with Blaise.

"Not bad. Her brother has, of course, instructed her she isn't allowed to see me."

"Which you have both ignored and continued shagging."

"Well, yeah…you've seen her."

"She's…a Weasley," Draco wrinkled his nose.

"Says the man who fancies the mud blood."

"I do not-" Draco started to protest and Blaise raised his eyebrows. "She's got a killer rack," he muttered defensively.

"Can't argue there."

"Don't think about her rack," Draco glared at his friend.

"I'm just saying-"

"Don't."

***

"Hermione, can we talk to you?" Harry and Ron looked at their feet as they asked.

She sighed, "What is it now?"

"Well, I know how we were all…not the nicest about you and Malfoy. But if you really really want to be with that absolute prat…we'll forgive you," Harry muttered finally.

"Well, thank you SO much, boys. Would you? Would you FORGIVE me?"

"That's not what we meant," Harry stuttered, "Bugger. We just. We want you to be happy."

"Which isn't with him, but you figure I should try it out so I can find out for myself."

Harry and Ron exchanged startled glances, as though her perceptiveness after all these years came as total shock.

She wasn't sure why she was so angry. There was no chance she'd actually ever want to _be _with Malfoy, after all, but it was the principle of the thing! If she *did* want to, she wanted them to at least pretend to be supportive!

They tried to speak again, but she held up a hand.

"Thanks for trying. I'll do what I think is right for myself. Always."

"Hermione-"

"Just leave me alone."

***

Slipping into the seat next to Hermione, Draco waited for her to notice him.

"What do you want?" she asked without looking up.

"Money, power, and the freedom to live without the presence of idiots?"

"I hope you can settle for two out of three. What do you really want?"

"To talk."

"Or shag?"

He smiled, "If you insist."

She gave him a look.

"I think we should try us out."

"We do nothing but irritate each other."

"You feel the heat too, huh?"

"Malfoy!"

"Granger!"

"We don't even call each other by our first names!"

"Force of habit…I promise you'll be yelling 'Draco' in no time."

"We don't have anything in common!"

"We're intelligent. Hardly anyone else likes us and Potter annoys the hell out of both of us. Don't even think of denying it."

Hermione made a face, but resisted temptation, much to his utter delight.

"And don't tell me that every word out of my mouth doesn't make you hot."

She snorted. He liked her first reaction better.

"We'd never be bored, it would be hot. What's to lose?"

"Draco?"

"See, like that, but louder."

"DRACO!"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," she smiled.

Merlin, he loved when she said that.

Draco didn't wait for her to move beyond that. He recognized the cue word for what it was and took full advantage, pulling her onto his lap and bringing their lips together.

She tasted as amazing as always and he got to work exploring every inch of her body available to him.

"DRACO!" a screeching voice interrupted his pleasure and he turned to find Pansy Parkinson staring at them.

"Hey Pans," he waved her off, going back to kissing Hermione.

"We are SOO over, Draco Malfoy!"

"About bloody time," he muttered.

"What was that?" Hermione frowned.

"If I cheated on you, you'd leave me, right?" 

"I'd _murder _you," she informed him.

Draco beamed, "Even better. So…wanna shag?"

THE END

****

FIC GIFT REQUEST #94:

****

3 - 5 Things to Include in the Fic:  
1. Draco has to still be a bad boy that is sort of good, and Hermione can't be perfect, she has to have a slightly darker side  
2. Set in thir 7th year  
3. A side romance of Ginny and Blaise (as a guy)  
4. Hermione and Draco as Head Girl and Head Boy  
5. Ron and Harry not being agreeable to both relationships at first but then supporting it later  
  
**What Not to Include in the Fic:  
**1. Slash  
2. Incest  
3. Suddnely beautiful Hermione and totally hot Draco (they can't get together for that reason)  
4. No death, of Hermione or Draco or anyone else for that matter  
5. No original characters... thanks! 


End file.
